Wings of Fire: Eclipse Rising
by LunarNightmares981
Summary: On a faraway island, just north of Pyrrhia, a kingdom of hybrids live in peace. Working together to make a peaceful community, Queen Ebony is worried about her two adopted dragonets. Ebony knows of a cold and dark secret that hides deep underground. A secret that protects but also threatens her kingdom. It's up to Moonblaze to discover who will be the traitor and who is the saviour


_The sky grew dark, the world now a black shadow and a nightmare now emerged from the ground up to the sky, blocking the light of the sun completely. Dragons screamed in panic as the whole town plaza was crowded with panicked dragons who all had their gaze to the monstrous nightmare that now threatened their kingdom, their world, their very own lives.  
"Behold the wonders I can do with my power!" The shadow dragon covering the sun shouted and as if by command, a larger dragon flew down to the ground, landing and shaking the earth with his gigantic feet. "I have freed The Darkstalker! I have the power to take away your sun! I have the power to release another monster! Just bow to my will and the path will be set right!" The dragon covering the sun threatened with much malice and hate in his words.  
"This cannot be true!" Screamed a panicked dragon.  
"Queen Ebony is not dead!" A she-dragon yowled in horror.  
"Silence!" Roared the large NightWing that now lumbered across the kingdom lands. "This is proof enough of my descendant's power!" He forcefully held up a talon and tossed a headless body across the stone floor of the plaza, horrified gasps came from dragons as they stepped out of the way of the bloody corpse of the queen as fresh blood leaked out of the headless neck. "He beheaded her himself. And the same will go to any dragon who still supports her or Moonblaze!" Darkstalker's eyes turned towards her as they turned red, reflecting the remaining light from the sun._

 _Moonblaze felt her heart stop with fear. The monster was staring right at her and the gazes from all the dragons down below turned to her as well.  
"My dear Moonblaze!" Shouted the dragon blocking the sun. "I will ask you one more time, will you or will you not, join me?!"  
Moonblaze felt so many emotions swell up inside of her. Rage, fear, sorrow, they were all there and she knew that if she didn't comply with the demanding dragon's wishes, the world would fall under a blanket of snow and twilight. _

"Moonblaze wake up!" A voice shouted as talons shook her.  
Opening her eyes, Moonblaze saw a black dragon standing over her. The NightWing shape of her mother came into focus as she started to comprehend that she was having a nightmare. The sunlight shone into the room from her east window in her room in the palace. Blinking into the sunlight, she could make out her mother's worried expression and deep-blue eyes. "M-mother?" She groggily said as she slowly raised her head from her bed of soft fur her mother bought from another kingdom far away for her.  
"Are you alright?!" Mother asked, leaning her head down and nudging her on the snout, an act that she always did when she was worried about something.  
"I had another nightmare again," Moonblaze responded, her head heavily flopping back down on the bed of furs.  
"About?" Queen Ebony's voice was filled with fear and concern.  
"The Darkstalker and another dragon who wants me to rule with him. He killed you, wanting me to join him in a quest for power," Moonblaze explained. "He blocked the sun and cast a blanket of shadows across the land, threatening all of our members."  
"It could be a vision of the future," Ebony softly said.  
"But why now? I've never had visions before." Moonblaze heaved herself upright, her eyes still blurry from sleep.  
"Some NightWing hybrid dragons don't get their powers until a later age, usually around six or seven years of age and since you turned seven a few months ago, it is possible that they are now emerging." Ebony walked over to a corner of her room and started picking up some scrolls she left on the ground and placing them back on the bookshelf. "Besides, any mind-reading skills coming to you?" She turned her head to look back at Moonblaze.  
Moonblaze shook her head. She had silver teardrops beside her eyes, but have never experienced any kind of seer abilities in her lifetime.  
"That's too bad," Ebony sighed.  
"I don't see that it is bad. I would rather not be reading the private thoughts of other dragons."  
"It can be useful too. I can keep my kingdom safe from all kinds of traitors that way."  
"So what am I going to be doing today?" Moonblaze questioned. "With all respect, I don't want to have to sit through another boring meeting again."  
"Actually, you are going to be showing a new member around the island today with Underscar," Queen Ebony responded.  
"Newcomer eh?" Who is this new dragon?"  
"I met a mistreated NightWing and her daughter out in Pyrrhia last night and I welcomed them into the kingdom. The older one is as sweet as can be, but the dragonet... she has some bad futures and I want to help guide her on a peaceful path."  
"You said they were NightWings. What's the other part?" Moonblaze took a deep yawn and stood up, stretching out.  
"They're pure-breeds," Ebony softly said.  
Moon's eyes opened wide and her jaw dropped. "Pure-breeds?!" She gasped in shock and horror. "Didn't you say we can't trust them?!"  
"We can trust these two. They are not allied with other pure-breeds and had nowhere to go. The young one, Nightstrider is to be treated with kindness and friendship. She has had a very rough upbringing and could learn a few things about friendship and trust. Got it?" Ebony raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Yes," Moon softly said with a slight bow. "Where is Underscar and this Nightstrider?"  
"Underscar is on the balcony outside the front entrance to the palace. Nightstrider is... she is... well... raiding the kitchen, turning coconuts into pineapples and mangos."  
"What?" Moon furrowed a brow. Turning coconuts into pineapples and mangos? What kind of wasted statement was that?  
"She is animus and she does have a soul protection. So far I've only seen her use her magic to lightly amuse herself. Nothing serious or dangerous at all. Now hurry, Underscar was practically begging me to send you out there an hour ago."  
Moonblaze hung her head, still sleepy as she headed to the entrance to her room. WHACK! With a grimace of pain on her forehead, Moon saw the black marble wall of the palace in front of her. "Ow..." She muttered before steering to her right and exiting the entrance, travelling down a hallway that would lead to the throne room. She passed by several rooms meant for servants of the palace and royal family members until she came out into an open room. The black marble flooring was cold underneath her feet as the eternal torches lit up the room. By day, these torches would burn a bright orange and red, but by night, they would burn a bright blue, casting a peaceful environment for any to come seeking peace. She passed the white, ivory throne that her mother sat on and she came to the entrance of the palace, looking outside, seeing the red and white SkyWing and IceWing hybrid, Underscar, sitting patiently as the sunlight shone on his body. The red scales looked like glowing embers in the light while the light-blue detailed scales along his shoulder, legs, and wings reflected the light like ice. She took her first steps out onto the sunlit balcony.  
Underscar's ears pricked up and he turned his head, looking straight at her, a smile spreading across his face. There was also a scar that stretched from cheek to cheek underneath his chin that would most likely remain there forever. "Moonblaze! You're finally awake!" He bounced up and ran over to her. "This is so exciting! Meeting a pure-breed! Seeing a real NightWing! Seeing a real NightWing!" He repeated, leaning his head into her personal space.  
Stepping away to regain personal space, Moonblaze nodded. "It sure is, but haven't you seen pure-breeds before? I mean, you were on Pyrrhia and all."  
"But the NightWings were gone!" He gasped. "And now, after all these years, one has shown up here of all places!"  
"Well, I guess we get to show her the whole island," Moonblaze said as the sunlight warmed her scales.  
"Frigid Cove is first! She's going to love it."  
"That cold place?!" Moon gasped. "Not every dragon loves the cold or all things wet."  
"Maybe this dragon might." Underscar smiled and winked an eye at her. "Not every dragon is the same."

"Are you talking about me?!" A high-pitch voice chirped from behind Moon and Underscar.  
Moonblaze turned her head to see a purple and dark-blue NightWing standing at the entrance to the palace. "Are you Nightstrider?" She asked.  
The pure-breed nodded in response and stepped out into the light, revealing her face, orange juices and pulp stuck to her lips. "That's me!"  
"Umm... you have something on your-"  
"Oh! I just got done eating!" Nightstrider interrupted Underscar's words of concern. "It has been several years since I last had magos~"  
Moonblaze watched the pure-breed trot over to her and Underscar. Everything about her seemed cheery and perky. Almost as if this dragon was the pure personification of innocence and she wondered if this dragon did have any bad futures and how she could have them.  
"Look tense there..." Nightstrider paused. "Umm... lemme guess your name." She raised one eyebrow as she stared at her, deep in thought. "Moony!"  
Moonblaze shook her head. "I-"  
"Blacky!" Nightstrider jumped in again before she could speak.  
"No, it's actu-"  
"Midnightberrypop?!" Nightstrider guessed again, this time in a louder tone.  
Moonblaze paused, not knowing what to think of that name. "M-Midnightberry... pop?" Moon questioned as she suppressed a giggle.  
"That's your name?!" Nightstrider's eyes widened with awe.  
Moonblaze lowered her wings in defeat as she hung her head, taking a deep breath in and slowly let it back out.  
"It's actually Moonblaze," Underscar explained once the NightWing had been silent for a few seconds.  
"Moonblaze?" Nightstrider looked back at her with her head tilted. "Not as cool as Midnightberrypop though."  
Moonblaze couldn't hold it in and let out a soft giggle as she raised her head back up. "Where'd you come up with a name like that anyway?"  
Nightstrider started giggling uncontrollably. "I-I am good at..." She paused before going into another fit of giggles. "Giving names, aren't I?" She laughed.  
"It is a unique name, I'll give you that," Moonblaze chuckled. "Maybe I'll name one of my dragonets that someday."  
"And you must be Hawk! No, Eagle!" Nightstrider turned to look at Underscar.  
"Well, Hawk was my brother. I am Eagle." Underscar looked quite surprised at the dragon for guessing his name. "Well, Eagle was my pre-scar name. Now I am Underscar." He lifted his chin proudly, revealing the scar underneath.  
"Wow!" Nightstrider gasped in awe. "And I know you are wondering how I could've guessed your name, well this!" She pointed to a silver teardrop scale behind her left eye. "Mind-reader!"  
Underscar chuckled. "Yeah, but I wasn't thinking of my name or Hawk's."  
"I could read it deep down in your mind. It was _really_ hard to go that deep!" Nightstrider chirped.  
Moonblaze looked at Nightstrider with a newfound interest. A dragon that could search another dragon's mind for answers that lay deep within themselves? She heard about dragons being able to read what was on the mind of other dragons, but nothing about seeking information in the subconscious. Maybe this NightWing was more capable with her powers than she had anticipated.  
"Look like Moonblaze just saw a ghost!" Nightstrider pointed out, catching Moon's attention.  
"It sure does. You alright Moon?" Underscar questioned.  
Moon drew herself away from her thoughts and nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine. Remember that I just woke up."  
"So where do we go first?" Nightstrider asked.  
"I was thinking about the Frigid Cove," Underscar said.  
"Sounds amazing!" and within seconds, Nightstrider was up in the air, flapping her wings.  
Underscar joined her and Moon followed after Underscar.  
"The Frigid Cove is northwest of here," Underscar said as he took flight in that direction, the sun shining through his white wings with light-purple and blue splotches blended in with the white.  
Moonblaze pushed her own purple, starry wings, gliding in between Underscar and Nightstrider. "The land is beautiful this morning," she stated, observing the grassy planes and the small mountain range that was home to many of the kingdom's residents.  
"It sure is!" Nightstrider gasped as she glided up and down in the air.  
Moon watched the residential mountains pass by as they flew over them and on the other side, more grassy planes waited, a forest and marsh to her east and she could see the sandy beach to the west. To her, this kingdom was the most beautiful place ever. There were no such things as tribe divisions or land divisions on their island. Everyone was kind and respectful to the others. It was a place for those who really wanted peace to stay. Of course, there were the occasional outburst or argument, but even those dragons calm down before anything too serious happened.  
"How far?" Nightstrider questioned as she hovered over both her and Underscar.  
"See the ocean to the near distance?" Underscar asked the NightWing.  
"Yeah?" Nightstrider responded.  
"That is the cove," Underscar explained as he sped up, Nightstrider flapping harder to keep up with him.

Moonblaze stayed behind and followed the two to the cove before landing on the grassy planes right beside her two partners. The cove had enchanted water that would stay as cold as the ocean outside of the Ice Kingdom on Pyrrhia. Despite the early morning chill, there were already five dragons lounging in the waters. All had IceWing blood in them of course. A few SeaWing and IceWing hybrids and a couple of Night and IceWing hybrids.  
"This is the-" Underscar started before a loud splash interrupted him.  
Water splashed onto her snout, sending shivers throughout her body. She shook her head, shaking the water droplets off and saw the NightWing crazily splashing about in the water like it was no one's business.  
"By the moons!" Underscar gasped. "You like the cold?"  
"Duhdurr!" Nightstrider giggled at him. "I just jumped into the freezing water without even thinking about it!"  
Moon turned her gaze to the adult dragons in the lake. They were all staring at her with either annoyance or confusion on their faces.  
"Wait for me then!" Underscar took a flying leap and dove into the water, creating another splash larger than Nightstrider's.  
Moonblaze chuckled, watching the two dragons wrestling in the water together, already having the time of their lives. Maybe this NightWing wasn't bad at all and her mother was just being paranoid about the dark futures of this pure-breed. The water closer to the shore of the cover rippled, despite there not being anyone there. Moonblaze stepped over to the edge of the shore, curious as to what was there. She looked into the water, seeing her reflection. It was almost as clear as day. As if she was looking into a spotless mirror. Then in a twist, the face warped and twisted into the face of a NightWing. A black NightWing with red star-like scales underneath her wings.  
"Fate must be changed!" Cried the voice of the reflection.  
Moon quickly backed up and blinked, shocked at what she saw. Did the reflection just... talk to her? With curiosity, she looked back over the edge and saw the dragon still there. "What fate?" She asked, her heart beating fast.  
"So you can hear me?!" The reflection cried. "There's no time to explain, change the future of the strider of darkness or there will be an uprising of monsters!" And with that, the dragon's reflection vanished, leaving nothing but water.

Moonblaze took a few steps backwards and sat down, her ears ringing. Strider of darkness? It had to be Nightstrider, but what future needed to be changed? Was there something or someone out there wanting to manipulate her? If so, who was it? It could be anyone in the kingdom. Then, in a flash of light, her vision was gone as a world unfolded before her. She saw dragons running again, just like in her dream last night. Dragons screaming and running in the broad of day, but this time a new fear came. The ground shook and in an explosion of earth and rocks, a white figure rose out of the ground. He had red-eyes and blue scars all along his tail and neck. And he was at least ten times the size of a seven-year-old dragonet and his horns had a unique feature. They were twisted and had sharp, jagged edges like thorns.  
"So you see me, don't you?" The white monster hissed, a slick, blue tongue flicking in and out of his mouth.  
Moon's heart froze as the dragon eyed her. But before she could speak, a dragon stepped in front of her. A strange SeaWing and NightWing hybrid. He had the shape of a SeaWing and the black spines of a NightWing. His body was also coloured like that of a regal blue tang, a common fish found in tropical salt waters of the world.  
"I do see you. As much as I wish not to have ever seen you. Not like this," the strange SeaWing hybrid said, Moon observing that his silver eyes were filled with worry and fear.  
"Nearly seven thousand years trapped under the world and one dragon freed me. He knew my name, even though I do not know it myself. Now the world will be destroyed so I can remake it." The monster dragon lifted his white talons to the sky and black storm clouds came to his aid and without warning, the summer weather became the frigid night of winter as a blizzard started up. "This world shall end so the egg of the next world may hatch in peace!" The monster turned his gaze to the heavens. "And the night of winter shall last for one hundred days and nights. The world will become nothingness again. And a new god will rewrite history in his own image"  
Moon saw the world fade to complete darkness and the real world faded in around her. She saw Underscar and Nightstrider staring at her in horror.  
"Are you alright?" Underscar asked, his golden eyes filled with worry.  
"I think I just had my first vision of the future!" Moon breathed, her heart racing. "And according to it, we are doomed."


End file.
